Introduction to the Well
by TohrutheGreat
Summary: Kagome takes her three children to visit the Bone Eater's Well.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if I can find a well, maybe I could meet him. Maybe~ ;) "I could really use a well right now-" (sings her own version of "Airplanes" by B.o.B- which she ALSO doesn't own...)

Enjoy!

* * *

"We're almost there."

Mamoru and Yuudai could just make out the shape of the well in the distance: the worn, familiar wood seemed to glow on days like this, when the clouds vanished and the blue skies stretched for miles like a great blue kimono.

The two boys were sure that it was magic, though they had no concrete evidence to support their claims. Their mother didn't usually let them play around it by themselves; though their father kept his forest safe, they knew that even he couldn't get eliminate every danger that may have chanced upon them. Therefore, going to the well was a rare treat, and one that they hoped for, and asked for, nearly every day.

Their mother had a very special reason for taking them on that particular morning: it was the first time their new baby sister, Kazue, would get to see the well.

The infant clung to her mother, her dark brown eyes wide with wonder; every little thing amazed her, and though she hadn't any idea of where they were going or what they were doing, she found herself caught up in the light autumn breeze and the smell of the deep forest.

"Mama, what's wrong with Kazue?" Yuudai asked, pointing his tiny finger towards his sister, his little voice as abrasive as his father's could be.

"Nothing's wrong with her, honey," their mother smiled, lifting the baby in question a bit higher in her arms, "It's just that she hasn't seen all the things you have. She's still very little, and everything is very exciting for her."

Satisfied with the answer, Yuudai turned his gaze back to the direction of the well, and upon seeing that it was closer than it had been before, he ripped his hand from Mamoru's and began to stumble ahead of them.

"Yuudai! Stop!" his mother called, her tone worried.

"I'll get him Mama!" Mamoru exclaimed, his little legs carrying him to his little brother before he could get too far away.

"Careful! Oh, thank you, Mamoru. Yuudai, don't scare Mama like that! I know you're quick, but I need you to wait for me, because I'm as slow as a turtle today," she reprimanded her son, though she couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

Mamoru's small, white, triangular ears twitched in annoyance.

"He never gets in trouble," the little boy growled.

"It's because he has such a good big brother," his mother praised him.

"I guess so," he submitted, tightening his clawed hand around Yuudai's fist.

"Just a little further," she coaxed them along.

The three walked up the hill; the mother laughed as her sons' hair whipped around gently with the invisible currents in the air. It amused her that they both looked so like their father…despite Mamoru's being a half-demon, and Yuudai being a human. They played together so well, and though Yuudai lacked Mamoru's natural strength, he certainly made up for it with his impressive tenacity.

She watched as they scurried to the old well: the well which had brought her into this world.

Her sons jumped, trying to see into the well. They weren't quite tall enough, thankfully, to be in danger of falling in; however, she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Careful!" she warned as she closed in on them.

"Mama, what's down there, anyway?" Mamoru asked, his golden eyes wide with joy.

"Just dirt," she smiled.

"What? But…where's the water?" Yuudai demanded, not able to reach the lip, even on his tip-toes.

"There hasn't been any water in the well for a long time," she answered.

"But…why?"

"I'm not sure," she smiled as Yuudai, unhappy with her response, plopped down in the grass.

Kazue blinked in the sunshine, sniffling a little as a chilly breeze ruffled the tiny patch of black hair on her small head.

"Are you cold Kazue?" her mother asked, trying to bundle her in the fabric a little tighter.

"Mama, is the well magic?" Mamoru dared, hoping to confirm his suspicions.

But she was interrupted.

"'Course it's magic!"

"Dad!" the boys cried in unison, looking all around them excitedly.

Their father dropped from a nearby tree, arms folded together. His long, silver hair seemed to float behind him elegantly as he approached his family.

"Daddy, why couldn't I smell you?" Mamoru asked, clutching his father's leg aggressively.

"The wind is blowing the wrong way," he smiled down at his son, "You should try listening next time; I was really noisy up there!"

"You can't find Dad! Dad's the best!" Yuudai exclaimed, grabbing his father's other leg.

"Hey kids, go bother your mother, k?" he asked, shaking his red-clad legs gently to loosen his sons.

"Let's bother Mama!" they chorused, slamming against her playfully.

"I'm glad you could come," she smiled at her husband.

"Well, me and Miroku finished that demon sooner than we expected. Besides," he added, his eyes remarkably soft, "I didn't want to miss my little girl's introduction."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered warmly.

"Here, you're probably freezing," he removed the robe of the fire rat and offered it to his wife and daughter.

"Thank you," she grinned as he helped her wrap it around her shoulders, and also around little Kazue.

"Dad, is the well _really_ magic?" Mamoru asked, turning his head from where it was buried in his mother's leg.

"Sure it's magic!" Inuyasha confirmed, picking his sons up from the ground.

"Then what's inside the well?" the half-demon child questioned, curiosity making his eyes much brighter.

"Wanna' see?" their father asked, though he already knew the answer.

"YEAH!" the boys cried excitedly.

Inuyasha turned them just so they could look into the well; when they got a good view, they began to radiate disappointment.

"What's wrong?" their father asked, putting them back on the ground as gently as he was able.

"There's _nothing_!" Mamoru cried, crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" Yuudai chorused, equally as upset.

"You said it was magic!" the half-demon boy accused, pointing a clawed finger at his father.

Kagome chuckled.

"It _is_ magic," he reiterated, taking a seat in the soft grass.

"How? I didn't see _anything_ fun!"

"It's magic because it brought your mother to me," Inuyasha answered, his golden eyes unfocused, as though he were lost in thoughts of another time.

"Brought Mama? How'd it do that?"

"…I'll tell you when you're older," he made his usual excuse.

"You always say that!"

"Ask me in a few years, k? I'll tell you when you're a man!"

"I'm a man right _now_!"

"No, you're not!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Are not!"

"Mama!"

"Kagome!"

"Both of you," Kagome laughed lightly, "You'll wake Kazue up. Look, she's asleep."

Inuyasha stood up, taking each son under his arms.

"Let's go, Kagome. It's getting kind of cold, for you all, anyway."

"Okay," she turned away from the well, "I'll follow you in a second."

"Yep!" he approved, giving her a quick peck on the head, much to his sons' disgust.

"Eww!" they yelled, sticking their tongues out.

"Yeah, yeah, your day's coming!" he laughed wickedly at their attempts to release themselves from his grasp.

As they left, Kagome stepped up to the well, and looking inside, felt that familiar warmth inside her chest.

"Thank you," she murmured, reaching one slender hand down to stroke the ancient wood, "For bringing me back."

The well could make no response to her as she followed her husband and sons down the hill, save for the light wind that brushed against her cheeks and the sounds of her children demanding to be told a story they were already a part of.

'_One day, they'll know,'_ she mused to herself as she caught up with her family.

* * *

How was it? Good, bad, or ugly? Oh, I'm talking about my face right now, not the story! Ha!

Well, I just kind of got inspiration randomly, because I wanted to do a cute story about Inuyasha and Kagome's family as I imagined after the series! This is the result!

Just to give a little background- in this story, I've made it so Kagome FIRST came to Inuyasha's time in 1496 (I just did 1996 {when Inuyasha was created} and subtracted 500 years, because it was the easiest thing to do, haha) and I had her *SPOILER* return in 1500. The order of kids goes like this:

Mamoru: half-demon (looks like a miniature version of his father): born in 1501

Yuudai: human (looks like a human version of his father, but with his mother's eyes): born in 1503

Kazue: human (looks like a miniature version of her mother, but with her father's human eyes): born in 1505 {the story takes place in 1505}

(not in the story, but...)

Ryota: half-demon (looks just like Inuyasha, but his hair is a little messier...): born in 1507 (so he's born after this story, but in my imagining of an epilogue, they have four kids total)

Sorry, just to give some background! :) Hope that clears up some confusing things!

This story was so much fun to write! :D

Please review and let me know what things you liked, what you didn't (if there was anything that was confusing or the characters were SUPER OoC). I know Inuyasha was a little out of character, but, this was supposed to be a story where he showed his sweet side (he'd probably be a pretty good dad, right? haha). I would really appreciate it! :D :D

Thank you so much for reading, and good luck in your own writing endeavors! :D

Have a great day!

Byebee:3

TohrutheGreat


End file.
